I Am Criminal
by Constantinest
Summary: DISCONTINUED


******I Am Criminal **

******Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Genre : pertama kali pegang genre ini. ROMANCE AND CRIME AND ACTION (MAYBE)**

**RATED : T SEMI M (ALWAYS)**

**Warning.**

**Mata kelabunya menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. beberapa orang terlihat tidak suka dengannya, bahkan mencibirnya. "Aku tahu, kau mengambil Flashdisk yang kami buang, bukan?" seru pria itu dengan gusar./ "Patner?"/ Draco mulai sadar kemana pembicaraan ini, berjalan mundur dan mengelengkan kepala serta tangannya dengan cepat. "Maaf, Aku tak mau terlibat dengan ini," ucap Draco berjalan mundur,** /**"Pilihanmu hanya dua. Ya atau tidak, kau sudah ikut bermain. Ini baru awal Draco." Review please.**

**-XOxoxoxoxoXOxo-**

Mata kelabunya menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. Beberapa orang terlihat tidak suka dengannya, bahkan mencibirnya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Matanya masih menatap jalan dengan asyik. Duduk diam dengan santai. Mengambil sebungkus rokok, mengambil satu batang rokok terakhir miliknya. Menatap rokok itu dengan miris. Menyelipkan rokok itu diantara jari-jarinya, menyalakan api dari pelatuk murahan miliknya. Menyalakan rokok itu dan mulai meresapi rokok yang kini diantara bibir merah muda miliknya.

Mengeluarkan asap keabuan dari mulutnya dan memandang jalanan sekali lagi. Selalu sama. Menyeringai dan bersiul ketika wanita cantik lewat. Memandang beberapa tempat makanan dari tempat duduknya, berharap suatu saat mungkin ia bisa makan disitu.

Namun, itu tak mungkin dan takkan pernah. Masih menatap beberapa orang yang menyantap makanan mereka dengan elegan.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah gelas kaca yang didalamnya sebuah air berwarna merah. Wine dengan kualitas nomor satu.

Berangan-angan suatu saat bisa menikmati wine itu. Berangan-angan suatu saat bisa makan bersama wanita yang tak jelas atau mungkin dengan pelacur paling seksi dikota ini.

Ia kembali meresapi rokok yang di mulutnya, meniupkan kembali asap keabuan dari mulutnya. Hanya rokok temannya untuk saat ini. Teman sekaligus tempat untuk berangan-angan.

Duduk bawah lampu jalan dan menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. Cuaca semakin dingin, namun ia masih duduk disitu dan membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Seperti biasa.

Rokok di tangannya semakin habis dibakar oleh api pada bagian ujungnya. Pertanda juga bahwa malam semakin larut. Ia berdiri, membuang putungan rokok yang habis namun masih ada sedikit api yang perlahan membakar badan rokok itu. Pria itu menginjaknya dan mengerakkan sedikit, lalu merapatkan mantel bulunya yang kumel dan kusam, entah kapan dicuci. Berjalan dengan perlahan sesekali menikmati pemandangan yang disungguhkan oleh alam.

Langit berwarna gelap dengan kelabu, tak ada awan. Hanya ada bulan sebagai penerang ditambah dengan banyak taburan bintang yang membuatnya semakin indah. Jangan lupakan dengan angin malam yang mulai menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalutkan mantel yang tipis dan bekas.

Kakinya dilindungi oleh sepatu boot yang ia temukan di tempat sampah. Masih bagus namun sangat jauh dari kata layak. Bagian bawah yang sudah sangat aus dimakan oleh usia, serta beberapa lubang yang membuat kakinya tak terlindungi. Memasukan tangannya disaku mantelnya yang dirasa sama sekali tak berguna. Dingin tetap menyerangnya.

Pria yang tak berguna. Sangat tak berguna. Membuang waktunya setiap hari dengan cara duduk di jalan dan berangan-anagan. Draco adalah namanya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang hampir mengarah kewarna putih. Matanya indah bagaikan langit kelabu. Tingginya yang bisa tergolong tinggi. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan sedikit berisi. Kulitnya yang pucat ditambah lagi dengan dinginnya malam ini yang membuat kulitnya semakin memucat. Tapi dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

Pria yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya diam dan berharap seseorang mau memberinya makan, mungkin. Pria yang tak bisa melakukan apapun, tak mempunyai bakat khusus selain membela dirinya. Cuma itu yang ia bisa, selebihnya tak ada.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Sesekali matanya menatap beberapa toko yang lampunya masih menyala di malam yang semakin larut. Ia terus berjalan hingga melihat dua orang yang berjalan berdempetan seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Suatu yang sangat aneh, mengingat jalanan New York yang bisa dibilang hampir tak pernah sepi. Tapi disini, dua orang asing yang mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup membuatnya penasaran.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju gang sempit. Draco mengenal tempat ini, mengingat yang ia lalui selama ini hanya menyelusuri gang kecil. Kakinya terus berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dan sedikit mengendap-endap. Draco penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang ini.

Dua pria itu terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang mengikutinya. Hingga dirasa cukup aman salah satu dari pria itu membuang sesuatu diantara selokan dan meninggalkannya dengan segera. Sangat mencolok dan mencurigakan.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearah selokan dengan perlahan berharap bahwa pembuangnya tak berjalan kembali dan mengambil benda yang menjadi sumber penasaraannya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibuang orang itu. Draco merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah benda kecil, terbukti dari ukurannya yang bisa masuk diantara lubang selokan. Mengangkat besi yang menutupi selokan yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu. Selokan yang airnya sudah kering.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah flashdisk. Flashdisk yang biasa, tanpa embel-embel menarik. Namun, bagi orang miskin sepertinya ini adalah sebuah anugrah. Mungkin saja ia bisa menjualnya lalu mendapatkan beberapa lembar dolar.

Memasukan flashdisk itu diantara sakunya dan menutup kembali besi selokan itu dengan segera.

Kakinya mulai menuntunnya menuju jalanan sempit dan kumuh. Jalanan yang mungkin akan membuat orang berpikiran dua kali untuk tinggal di tempat yang terkenal dengan tingkat kejahatan yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi.

Namun, disitulah pria menyedihkan ini tinggal. Ditempat yang kumuh dan menjijikan, bayangkan saja tetanggamu seorang pencopet, bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk membunuh. Sungguh mengerikan, tinggal disangkar buaya.

Namun, sepertinya Draco tak peduli dan menutup sebelah matanya. Hanya diam dan terus berjalan, hingga menuju rumahnya yang agak jauh dari kata bagus. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang mungkin sangat kecil. Melepaskan jaketnya dan menyantolkannya ke paku. Duduk di kursi dan membaca koran yang ia temukan di tempat sampah.

Yah, setidaknya masih ada hiburan dirumah yang sempit dan tak ada apapun didalamnya.

Matanya masih asyik membaca koran yang sedang dipegangnya. Matanya terus menatap pada suatu berita yang menurutnya menarik.

MF beraksi lagi. Kali ini gedung lama, tua dan kosong yang dijadikan sangkar oleh mereka. Mengingat kejahatan genk mereka yang sangat tidak terpuji. Menjual Narkoba, memiliki tempat rumah bordir dan berjudi. Ciri khas kelompok ini memiliki tanda MF di leher bagian belakang mereka. Kelompok yang dari dulu meresahkan warga, berhati-hatilah. New York sedang tidak aman.

Draco tersenyum miris. Berita seperti ini sudah sering ia dengar, bahkan dirinya tinggal di daerah itu. Namun, harus diakui. Bahkan malaikatpun bisa tinggal di sarang setan.

Draco sama sekali tidak pernah merampok, membunuh, atau memaksa orang lain. Mengingat ia tinggal di tempat jauh dari kata aman. Namun, ia memang tak pernah melakukan itu.

Menurutnya pemerintah takkan mengejarnya atau memburunya, jika ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan benar bukan?. Draco mengabdi penuh kepada negara, membayar pajak dengan uang seadanya. Berkerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kehidupannya yang sederhana.

Jika orang-orang seperti Draco. Tak mungkin ada yang namanya korupsi dan kejahatan yang polisi sama sekali tidak bisa tanganni.

Polisi, bagi Draco. Polisi adalah pekerjaan idamannya. Bergulat dengan para penjahat dan membela keadilan. Kritis sekali pandangannya.

Tapi semuanya hanya mimpi.

Hingga sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar. Draco yang sedang asyik membaca menoleh dengan kesal. Siapa orang yang bertamu malam ini, mengingat Draco tak memiliki siapapun.

Ketukan kali ini terdengar cukup keras dan tergesa-gesa.

Berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman menurut dirinya, berjalan menuju arah pintu dengan setengah mengumpat. Memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan mengingat kebobrokan pintu miliknya. Mendorongnya agak keras karena pintu yang sudah karatan dibagian engsel.

Matanya terbelalak, menatap dua pria yang berada dihadapannya. Wajahnya serta baju yang dipakainya sangat familiar dengan—

Pikiran Draco terhenti ketika dua pria itu salah satunya menodongkan sebuah pisau dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Draco berdoa kepada tuhan. Sudah miskin masih ditodong juga.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan reflek. "Ma—Maaf. Ada keperluan anda malam ini? Berkunjung di rumah saya yang kecil?"

Salah satu dari pria itu tertawa. Membuat Draco semakin bingung. Pria itu menoleh ke temannya yang ikut tertawa juga. "Manis sekali perkataanmu. Sudah jelas kita menginginkan barang yang kau punya."

"Tapi saya, tak memiliki apapun." Seru Draco.

"Serahkan flashdisk yang kau temukan tadi," ucap pria itu. Draco tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena mereka berdua menggunakan masker dan jaket tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Sangat tertutup.

"Ta—tapi."

"Aku tahu, kau mengambil Flashdisk yang kami buang, bukan?" seru pria itu dengan gusar.

Draco mendelikan matanya, terkejut akan ucapan pria itu. Jadi selama ini pria ini tahu Draco mengambil flashdisk itu dan sekarang mengincarnya.

"Atau kubunuh kau," tambah pria yang menodong pisau. Mendekatkan pisau itu ke perut Draco.

"Ba—Baiklah, tapi jangan bunuh aku,"

"Tentu," terdengar suara menghina dari ucapannya.

Draco berbalik, berjalan dengan gugup mendekati jaket yang digantungnya. Merogoh kantung itu dengan keringat dingin dan tegang. Ia dapat merasakan flashdisk kecil itu dan mengengamnya dengan erat. Dalam pikiran Draco tak ada apa-apa, hanya selamat untuk saat ini juga.

Berjalan dengan setengah terseret-seret. Ia merasa kakinya sangat berat dan sangat susah untuk digerakan mengingat pikirannya yang memberontak untuk menyerahkan flashdisk itu. Namun, tak ada pahlawan untuk saat ini.

Ia menyerahkan flashdisk itu dengan perasaan antara ragu dan bingung. Berbuat baik atau berbuat jahat kepada negara. Persetan dengan negara, jika dirinya mati negara saja tak peduli.

Draco menyerahkan flashdisk itu dan segera diambil dengan kasar oleh perampok itu. "Sunguh manis. Kau adalah pria yang manis, kurasa ada tempat disurga untukmu," kekehnya senang.

Mata Draco semakin melebar, mungkin sekarang bola matanya mau copot saking kagetnya. Keringatnya semakin membasahi pelipisnya membuat keadaan cukup dingin disekitar tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, ia tak bisa lari atau apa. Pikirannya seolah terkunci dan diam.

"Lihat dia, seperti tikus saja. Pengecut." Seru pria itu senang dan dengan segera mengerakkan tangannya dan menusuk perut Draco. "Selamat tinggal,"

Draco hanya diam pasrah, tak lari atau menjerit. Pasrah dengan kematian yang didepan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap agar setidaknya tidak mengingat bagaimana caranya ia meninggal.

Pisau itu semakin mendekat keperutnya, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Entah waktu yang berjalan begitu lambat atau apa? Draco tak merasakan apapun, tak ada yang dari tubuhnya yang nafasnya semakin cepat. Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan dua pria itu sudah tumbang dengan darah berceceran kemana-mana. Membuat ia terlonjak dan berjalan mundur, menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan dan didepan matanya.

Darah kedua pria itu bahkan mengenai tubuhnya membuat seolah dirinya yang telah melakukan pembunuhan itu. Tapi faktanya dia tak berani menyentuh pistol atau pisau. Sungguh pengecut.

Suara sepatu hak tinggi mulai terdengar dan semakin mendekat ke arah pintunya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat akan kejadian dimatanya. Kakinya bergerak untuk mundur namun tak bisa, diam membatu. Ugh, Draco membenci hal ini. Kenapa dirinya menjadi penakut disaat seperti ini?

Suaranya semakin besar dan mendekat. Draco yakin orang ini yang membunuh kedua pria itu. Tanpa suara, sunyi bagaikan elang.

Suaranya semakin mendekat. "Aku akan mati," ucapnya berulang-ulang dengan hatinya yang terus mengedor- gedor dadanya dengan keras.

Orang itu semakin menampilkan tubuhnya. Draco segera terlonjak kebelakang melihat siapa pembunuh pria yang menurutnya sangar ini.

Rambutnya coklat muda namun dikepang dengan indah. Matanya memancarkan kilatan-kilatan senang yang sangat jelas, bibirnya berwarna merah sensual. Tubuhnya mungil namun dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang keren membuat Draco menelan ludahnya kembali. Ia mengenakan pakaian celana yang minim dari kulit nan ketat. Sepatu boot hitam yang hampir menutupi separuh kakinya, serta kemeja dari kulit yang hampir terbuka setengah dengan deleman berwarna putri kontras.

"Wa—wanita?" ucap Draco lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Draco. Berjalan mendekat, "A—Apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Draco.

Draco dapat melihat senyuman melebar dari wajahnya yang manis dan membuat Draco menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak. Tenanglah Draco." ucapnya senang.

Draco dapat mengembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Memandang wanita itu dengan bingung. Tubuhnya yang menengang kembali keposisi semula. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco tapi mengeluarkan sebuah perkataan yang membuat Draco menengang lagi. "Mulai saat ini, kau adalah patner-ku,"

Draco menegang, bertanya dengan gugup, "Patner?"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai masalah, menemukan Flashdisk yang dibuang oleh salah satu genk MF yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berguna. Namun, dari daun kita bisa mendapatkan akarnya bukan?"

Draco diam, bingung dengan perkataan wanita ini. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menemukan Flashdisk yang berisi data target selanjutnya. Namun, dengan bodohnya kau menyerahkan flashdisk itu." Serunya berjalan mendekat kearah salah satu mayat pria itu. Membalikan tubuhnya dengan kakinya, berjongkok dan menatap dengan pandangan tanpa belas kasihan. Membuka tangan yang sudah mulai membeku itu dan memasang flashdisk itu dengan kalungnya dan mengunakannya.

"Ini adalah jawaban untuk membasmi genk MF, flashdisk yang kau temukan!"

Draco mulai sadar kemana pembicaraan ini, berjalan mundur dan mengelengkan kepala serta tangannya dengan cepat. "Maaf, Aku tak mau terlibat dengan ini," ucap Draco berjalan mundur, tangannya bergerak meraba-raba sekitarnya berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dijadikan perlindungan. "Aku orang yang taat hukum, aku tak mau terlibat dan membahayakan nyawaku. Hidupku sudah sangat susah dan aku tak mau menambahnya,"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kau benar. Mengiklaskan diri ketika pria itu akan membunuhmu? Sungguh sifat yang sangat naif. Kini, kau berkata kau tak terlibat?" serunya berjalan mendekat, membuat Draco sangat terintimidasi dengan wanita dihadapannya. Berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah dengan gugup.

"Jika aku tak menyelamatkanmu mungkin kau yang tergeletak sekarang,"

Draco terlihat sedang berpikir, namun ucapan wanita ini benar. "Ya, lalu? Katakan kenapa aku terlibat! Bukankah, kau yang memengang Flashdisk itu?"

"Ya, itu benar. Namun ditubuh mayat ini terdapat sebuah pelacak dan kurasa mereka mungkin—" ucap wanita itu menatap jam digitalnya yang menujukan pukul sebelas malam kurang lima belas menit.

"Mereka akan datang kerumahmu dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan mati lebih tragis dari pada ditusuk pisau. Dan kini, kau adalah buron."

Draco terkejut mendengar perkataan wanita yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Kalau kau mati, akan kubunuh saja kau. Hanya saja, kau adalah orang payah yang terlibat dengan keadaan ini membuatku tak bisa membunuhmu. Polisi melacak semua datamu dan menyatakan bahwa dirimu bersih. Para polisi sepakat untuk menyelamatkanmu dan menjadikan pria payah sepertimu patner dariku," jelas wanita itu panjang lebar, terlihat raut kesal dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Ta-tapi," ucap Draco ragu,

"Pilihanmu hanya dua. Ya atau tidak, kau sudah ikut bermain. Ini baru awal Draco." Draco menegak ludah yang entah keberapa kali, tubuhnya menegang dan otaknya berpikiran dengan keras. "Ya kau selamat. Tidak, akan kubunuh kau."

"Kurasa tidak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanmu," seru Draco mencoba untuk bijak. Wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Tangannya yang lentik menelusuri kantong miliknya dan dalam sekejap pistol jenis FN 57 yang terlihat sangat haus akan darah sudah berada tepat dikeningnya. Dan akan menembak kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Kau mau tahu, dengan apa aku membunuh mereka?"

Draco meneguk ludahnya. Wanita ini jauh mengerikan daripada pembunuh itu. Jarinya yang lentik yang masuk kedalam penarik, membuat bunyi suara peluru siap membuat Draco menggigil.

SIlahkan pilih mati dengan pistol atau pisau?

"Ba-Baiklah. Aku akan ikut bermain bersamamu."

Senyuman bibir wanita itu mengembang puas. "Baiklah, Draco. Karena pikiranmu yang lama dan lemot membuat kita harus segera pergi dalam waktu lima menit."

"A—Apa, lima menit?!" ucap Draco berteriak.

Wanita itu berjongkok meraba saku para mayat yang tergeletak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Waktu kita Cuma lima menit, dan kau akan menghabiskannya dengan merogoh kantong mayat ini!"

"Diamlah, bodoh. Daripada kau berkicau tak jelas, lebih baik kau membantuku mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari mayat ini," serunya emosi. Draco menghela nafas, berjongkok dan menatap ngeri mayat itu. Ia tak pernah melihat manusia mati sebelumnya dan ini sangat mengerikan. Tapi, wanita itu terlihat sangat biasa untuk urusan ini.

Draco mencoba menyelusuri kantong dan mendapati sebuah dompet. Diambilnya dan menatap beberapa lembar dolar didalam dompet itu. "Ambil dan simpan." Seru wanita itu mengambil pisau lipat dan memasukannya.

"Tidak, aku tak mencuri."

"Bodoh. Yang kau ambil ini dari sebuah mayat." Serunya kesal atas sikap Draco yang sangat lemot.

"Itu tetap saja mencuri."

Wanita itu lagi-lagi menodongkan pistolnya kearah Draco. "jangan memperlambat perkerjaanku, Draco." serunya dan Draco mau tak mau menuruti wanita sadis itu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk berpikiran baik Draco. Jika, kau masih berpikiran baik seperti itu. Kau akan mati," ucapnya mengambil dompet pria itu dan mengambil uangnya. Membuka pakaian mayat itu dengan satu tarikan dan mendapati kalung permata. Wanita itu berbinar senang, mengambilnya dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya.

"Jadi katakan sebenarnya. Kita ini polisi atau pencuri?"

"Keduanya," ucap wanita itu menyeringai licik. Mengeluarkan satu diantara sakunya dan melemparkan di sudut ruangan. "Waktunya kita pergi Draco,"

"A—Apa perkataanmu?"

Tapi selanjutnya wanita itu mengambil tangan Draco dan menariknya dengan kasar keluar rumahnya. "Waktu sangat penting dalam permainan ini, Draco. Ku ucapkan selamat datang,"

"Kurasa, ya atau tidak. Hidupku juga tak bakal lama." Seru Draco. Wanita itu menyeretnya bersembunyi disudut tembok tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Draco hanya diam, wanita ini sungguh berbahaya menurutnya.

"Akhirnya mereka datang," serunya senang.

"Apa yang datang?" tanya Draco menatap beberapa orang yang mulai memasuki rumahnya yang kecil. Suara bising antara percakapan satu sama lain mulai terdengar. terlihat jelas bahwa mereka sedang mempeributkan mayat yang ada dirumah itu.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah tombol kecil. "Lihat dan nikmati Draco. Karena ini mengasikan."

Draco diam dan bingung. Namun, selanjutnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita itu. Suara ledakan tak terbendung lagi. Beberapa orang terpental keluar dari rumahnya, beberapa mobil rusak akibat tembok rumahnya yang hancur. Namun, lupakan. Korban jiwa jauh lebih banyak sekarang. Beberapa orang terlihat panik dan keluar dari bangunan yang terbentuk itu. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit hitam sedang mengarahkan temannya untuk keluar. "Sialan," umpatnya berkali-kali. Orang-orang yang tinggal disitu terbangun, menatap bangunan dengan tak percaya.

"Lupakan yang sudah mati, sebagian kejar pencuri flashdisk itu." Serunya geram, berjalan dengan gusar dan membuka mobil lamborgini hitam miliknya dan menutupnya dengan kasar. "Cari dan temukan Flashdisk itu,"

Beberapa orang mulai memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing dan memutar mobilnya mengikuti mobil lamborgini yang diyakini Draco sebagai pemimpinnya.

Namun, mobil itu terhenti ketika pria berbadan besar datang di depan mobil hitam membuat si pengendara berhenti. "Keluar," serunya kasar.

Pria kulit coklat itu keluar menatap pria berbadan besar itu dengan gusar. "Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi! Atau kami tak-kan membiarkan kamu lewat," ucapnya. Beberapa orang mulai mucul membawa pukulan baseball, pisau dan benda keras lainnya. Mereka semuanya menyeringai puas. Pria kulit coklat itu memutar wajahnya dengan kesal. Mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat kearah pria berbadan kekar. Dalam detik berikutnya pria itu tewas dengan bersimpah darah. Bahkan, pria yang meninggal itu tak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata menjelang akhirny. Mereka menjerit meninggalkan barang-barang mereka dan berlari.

"Roma. Siapkan tiket untukku, sekarang,"

"Rumahku," ucap Draco memandang dengan tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi. Menatap rumahnya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, kelompok yang mereka dekati jauh lebih bahaya. Mengingat bagaimana pria itu menembak kepala orang itu tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu tangannya sangat mahir atau sudah sangat biasa dengan membunuh orang.

"Lupakan rumahmu. Karena, kita akan tinggal dimana saja. Target selanjutnya Roma. Mereka bodoh tak mencari disini"

"Roma? Tapi bagaimana caranya. Kita tak memiliki uang,"

"DIam dan nikmati saja,"

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N : Reviewnya antara lanjut atau tidak. Geje dan aneh? Maaf baru pertama kali bikin. Seru atau malah hambar? Rusak dan yah****—**

**Aku tahu, soalnya baru pertama kali. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk ini.**

**Dan membuatku berkembang **

**Constantinest**


End file.
